(a) Field
Provided is an optical film, and in particular, a multilayered optical film, a manufacturing method of the optical film, and a display device including the optical film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may be classified into an emitting display device that emits light by itself and a non-emitting display device that uses separate light sources. An optical compensation film such as a phase difference film may be used for improving image quality of the flat panel displays.
In the emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, visibility and contrast ratio may be decreased due to reflection of external light by metal such as an electrode in the display device. In the emitting display device, a polarizing plate and a phase difference film may be used to effectively prevent the external light reflected in the display device from leaking out of the display device.
In a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is a type of non-emitting display device, reflection of external light and sunglass effect may be reduced by converting linear polarization into circular polarization based on the types of the LCD including a transmissive type, a transflective type, and a reflective type, thereby improving the image quality of the LCD.
A flat panel display includes bezel covering periphery of a screen, and the bezel may thicken the flat panel display. Therefore, flat panel displays without bezel is studied.